Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to circuits comprising one or a plurality of EEPROMs connected to an I2C bus.
Discussion of the Related Art
An I2C bus is a standardized twin-wire bus (UM10204—I2C-Bus specification and user manual REV.4—13 Feb. 2012, both incorporated by reference). EEPROMs are devices capable, among other things, of being connected to an I2C bus to store data coming from other devices connected to the bus or to provide data to these devices.
A device intending to write or read data into an EEPROM presents on the bus a slave device address enabling the EEPROM to be identified, and the address for reading or writing the data from and into the memory. In the case of a write operation, the device presents a series of data on the bus. In the case of a read operation, the series of read data is presented on the bus by the EEPROM.
The I2C bus is a serial bus comprising two conductors respectively intended to convey data and a synchronization signal. The bus flow rate is determined by the frequency of the synchronization signals which, in practice, is limited by the structure of the devices connected to the bus or for power consumption reasons.